A New Generation
by Turtle.Lovee
Summary: Years has passed since the previous Guardians. Things have changed, but other have stayed the same. Easter has come back, only to surprise everyone around them. This time, they have to face someone they all hold close. DISCONTINUED
1. Decision or Choice

Butter: Hey... Sorry, about the late release of _A New Generation_. We thought October 1st was on a weekend day.

Tsuki: . No wonder our teachers were giving us weird looks...

Butter: Heh... But it is still released, right?

Raikou: Hey, everyone. Hope you enjoy, the new version of _A New Generation_. I hope it's better. Shugo Chara does not belong to Tsuki and Butter, so don't sue.

* * *

"May the Guardians come up to the Akihime-san's office? I repeat, may the Guardians come up to the Akihime's office?" The speaker then turned off.

Murmurs ran across from classroom to classroom. Rumors also began to spread. As each Guardian step out of their classrooms, the classrooms became quiet. Their presence had a calming effect on students. But there was a question that crossed al the teachers' minds. _Did these Guardians get their posts only because their parents were the previous Guardians?_

* * *

"Akihime-san, the King's chair is here." The girl stood in front of the headmistress's door. Her soft blonde hair trailed down to her shoulders. Her vibrant ivy green eyes were now filled with uncertainty.

"Is that you, Souma?" A strict but soft voice rang from behind the door.

"Hai, Akihime-san." Konoe looked down at her feet. Her hands were fidgeting her skirt. The door in front of her opened, only to reveal a young woman.

The woman had soft orange eyes. She had a thin body, an average body. Her hair was a soft beige color which was wavy and trailed down to her waist. To most people, they would mistaken her as a shrine maiden. "Please come in. We'll talk while the other Guardians get here."

Konoe hesitated to enter the room, but eventually did so. As she placed herself on the side couch, Akihime sat at her desk. "What did you want to talk about?"

Akihime sighed. "Souma-kun, do you even know why the Guardians exist?"

Konoe looked down at her feet once again. She cursed at her shy nature when talking to people who had a higher authority over her. The question Akihime asked her was bugging her like crazy.

_They still don't know, huh? I guess I have pester them about it, so they realize it._ Akihime put on her glasses and started to read her papers on the table. "Do you know the answer?"

"No, I don't…" The King's chair's head hung low.

Akihime's eyes softened. "I think that is Fujisaki just outside the door."

Konoe's head lifted. She noticed that Akihime was already at the door, allowing the Queen's chair to enter.

She had wavy light purple hair that fell down to her cheeks. Her eyes were a light beige orange color. When her dull eyes landed on Konoe, they brightened. "Konoe!" She literally jumped into the lap of her friend.

"Shijima! We're in front of the Akihime-san." Konoe warned Shijima.

"Ah, gomenesai, Akihime-san." Shijima got up and bowed in apology to Akihime, with a slight blush on her cheeks.

"It's okay. Fujisaki-san, just like I ask Souma-kun. Do you why the Guardians exist?" Her eyes trailed to both of the girls' faces.

Shijima's eyes widened. She never knew how come. Shijima ended up shaking her head in reply.

Suddenly, there was banging at the door.

"Why are you banging on my door, Hotori-kun?" Akihime opened the door, causing the Ace's chair to topple over.

He had hot red eyes like fire. His hair was of a dirty blonde color. "Why did you call me here?"

"Hotori-san, mind your manners. I wonder how your mother would react." Akihime looked at her desk, not wanting to look at Raikou.

The Ace's chair twitched at her words. "What did you say? If I heard right, my mother is not with me! She left me and my father, so shut up, you hag!"

Akihime turned around to face Raikou. "I'm sorry. Did I offend you? Then, I don't give a care about how your mother treats you. You don't know what a mother's love is like anyway."

"You-!" Raikou was held back by his collar by the figure behind him. "Let go, Sanjou." Raikou gritted his teeth, as he was let go. He walked over to Konoe and stood next to her.

The figure was a young boy. He had dark seaweed green hair. His eyes were a soft blue color. "Akihime-san, you do know that it is not right to provoke the student?"

Akihime was about to speak, only to replace it with a smirk. "Oh, you are right, Jack's chair, Sanjou Tsukasa. Since all you are here, then answer my question. "Do you why the guardians exist?"

The boys looked at each other with their eyes widening. They knew the Guardians were like the Student Council, but they were never given the reason.

Konoe noticed that her friends were becoming confused by Akihime's question. A question that will always confuse them, throwing them off from what they were chosen. "Akihime-san, stop asking that question."

Akihime raised an eyebrow. This was going to be a surprise. "Then why should I stop? I'm only asking the question, since this will be the question whether the Guardians will stay together or disband. I never approve of you being the Guardians in the first place."

Konoe clenched her fists. _Did this woman called us here to make fun of us? I can't let her do this to us._ "Akihime-san, you can't do that." Her eyes darkened.

"Then, tell me why." Akihime walked over to her desk and sat down.

"The Guardians are here, to protect the students. We guide them onto the right path, so they won't waver along the way. We will guide them onto the right path if we have to!" Her voice was raised for the first time.

Tsukasa, Raikou, and Shijima was surprised by her sudden outburst. Her words drilled in to their minds. What she said made sense. It was their duty to protect the students.

Akihime smiled at her answer, which surprised the Guardians. She took off her glasses and placed them on the table. "I guess you beat me, but the Guardians will disband."

"Why? I thought you said that our answer determined whether we stay together or not." Shijima looked at the headmistress.

"There is another thing in the way if you want the Guardians to stay together. You have find your missing chair, the Joker." Akihime looked at their shock expressions. "Luckily, some people and I know who your Joker is. All you need to do is to find her."

"How do you expect us to find her?" Tsukasa looked at Akihime.

"Here's a photo. The people in there should be able to tell you the answer." Akihime handed the photo over. "She is in the photo. The people in there should be able to give you hints, but they won't tell you. They had find their own Joker, after all. If you know who was the previous Joker, then you should know who is the next Joker." Akihime then pointed to the door. "Now, leave. I will see you all again soon."

The Guardians walked out her door. After the door closed on them, they decided to go the Royal Guardian. They were confused by the sudden announcement of disbandment.

* * *

"When are you coming back?"

"Soon, we should be there by next week."

"Is she going to be alright? Since she is not going to home schooled anymore."

"It'll be alright. The school will be looking after her. Her maid will also be with her."

"Aren't you acting rich?"

"Being rich has nothing to do with this. Anyway, do they know anything?"

"The children? Yeah, they know a bit. She just gave them their clue to find their Joker. I'm worried about your daughter though."

"She had been contacting them on a penpal basis. Just telling them about what shugo chara are."

"I'm worried about one thing, though. And that would be the children."

"What's wrong with them?"

"Konoe, the King's chair, is a strong minded child, but she doesn't speak up for herself in front of those who are higher than her. Shijima, the Queen's chair, is somewhat distant. She clings to Konoe a lot." A sigh from a woman was heard from the phone.

"But doesn't she get that from her mother?" A man's chuckle ran through his companion's ears.

"True, thought she might change a little. And then there's the Jack's chair. Tsukasa is so much like his father. Must be because he doesn't have a mother… Finally, there's Raikou. This Ace's chair so different from ours. I wonder how his father deals with him."

"I do wonder about that. I truly wonder what Tadase does to him. Rima, I'll call you later when we arrive."

"Okay, then have a safe trip, Ikuto."

* * *

Butter: Tsuki was the editor in this. I was the writer.

Tsuki: So if you have any opinions or something to tell us. Just do it.

Butter: We're hoping to improve our writing.

Tsuki: Those who are wondering who is talking at the end, we thought it was obvious of who they were. But if no one knows, we'll tell.

Raikou: Please review to help these freaks. -.-

Butter: Yeah... We'll update by next week, I think. I was able to type this chapter in my spare time. I think we might delay the other stories too, but that's only by chance. So keep on look out for our stories.


	2. Plane Ride

Butter: Hey, everyone!

Akihime: Can we get on with the story? It's been fricking too long.

Butter: S-shut up! I've been busy.

Akihime: Then what about Tsuki?

Butter: She's busy for her ballet recital. I think that's what it's called.

Akihime: Chiru?

Butter: He just got home from staying at our cousin's.

Akihime: Skittles?

Butter: He had an AP test coming up and it was yesterday.

Akihime: Oh... Anyway, please enjoy this chapter. -thinks Butter lying-

* * *

As Ikuto settled into his seat on his plane, he set out his laptop. "I think they are on…" As Ikuto logged onto his laptop, someone tapped him on his shoulder. Ikuto turned around to see his maid.

She had silver dust hair that fell down to her waist with crimson red eyes. She often to be mistaken as Ikuto's niece, since they both had good looks. "Tatsujin-sama, I'm going to sit next her, so do you need anything?" Her voice was mature and formal, nothing else.

"I don't need anything as of now, but I'll call you when I need something." Ikuto turned his head back to his laptop. He could sense his maid had left, because the door slid closed behind him. "Now, to see if they're on."

They were on after all. He clicked on their pictures and two windows popped up, with two women looking at him.

The one on top had long curly beige hair. Her eyes were a light gold color. She wore a small black bow headband in her hair.

The other woman had soft red eyes. Her hair was a soft orange color which was wavy. Behind her was a wig hanging on a rack.

"So Suzaku, I heard from Rima that you talked to those kids." Ikuto looked at the women who was on the bottom window, smirking.

"Don't remind me. My son was being such a brat. But I probably shouldn't bring that subject in front of him. I wonder how I'm going to face him at the party…" Suzaku was rubbing her forehead.

Laughter was heard from the top screen. "Poor Suzaku. I think I know where your son gets his attitude."

Suzaku scowled at Rima. Apparently, she was talking to Rima too. "It's not my fault. I even wonder how my husband deals with him."

"But you don't miss him? I mean it's been like nine years." Rima noted.

"Oh, you been away for that long. Are you sure that your husband is not cheating on you?" Ikuto had his smirk remained.

"Shut up! I know he won't leave me. He did marry this Suzaku after all. Everyone knew that it was going to be hard to get my heart." Suzaku nodded.

"You're right. Everyone thought that you were going to dump him, except for Ikuto… Ne, Ikuto. How come you didn't bet that they were going to break up?" Rima looked at Ikuto.

"You guys were betting?!" Suzaku was fuming and shocked.

"Yeah, but I said you guys wouldn't. I mean you did make his life more entertaining." Ikuto picked up his drink.

"True." For some reason, Suzaku's face was red.

"Ah, what's this? Has Suzaku-chan been hiding something from us?" Rima was having fun picking on her kouhai. Rima and Suzaku used to go to the same school, and Suzaku was a year younger than her.

"S-shut up! Anyway, how much longer till I have to wear that wig? It is super annoying." Suzaku pointed at the wig behind her.

"Not too much longer. After we meet up at the party, don't wear any longer. Your husband will probably think you're going bald…" Ikuto looked away.

"Okay… Wait, what did you say, you stray?!" Suzaku was off of her seat.

"Now, calm down. We still have to talk about them, right, Ikuto?" Rima was sweating at her friend's actions.

"Yeah, let's get down to business. Rima, you told her about the eye patch thing, right?" He saw Rima nodded and Suzaku got back on her chair.

"Suzaku, you will still help the Guardians, until they find their Joker."

Suzaku nodded. "I have a question about that though. What do I do with them? They seem to know nothing of what to do. They don't even know how come they were chosen…"

Rima's eyes widened. "Are you serious? I have to talk to my daughter then."

"Don't." Ikuto's voice caused them to have questioning looks.

"Suzaku, disband the Guardians." Ikuto laid back on his chair as he closed his eyes, waiting for their reactions.

"What?!" Both women jumped out of their seat.

"Ikuto, are you crazy? Then who is going to be in charge?" Suzaku picked up her seat again.

"We can't just hand over those positions to random students." Rima also picked up her seat.

"I understand. I already know who will hold those positions. They're on the plane with me. Do you know how come I said that the Guardians should disband?" Ikuto looked at his friends.

They shook their heads.

"If they disband, then they will try to find a way to get back together. Which means that they will use all the spare time they have to look up the meaning of the Guardians and seek the past Guardians, that will lead them to finding their Joker." Ikuto looked closely at each women if they understood.

"Oh, I get it. It will help them find their Joker faster." Rima looked at Ikuto if she got it right.

Ikuto nodded.

"I get you, but I wonder how those kids will react. Anyway, when do we get to meet the new Guardians?"

"They will be present at the party. That's all I'll tell you about them." Ikuto looked at his watch. "Looks like I have to go. I got to work on some paperwork for their transfer papers. Suzaku, remember what I said about them disbanding."

"Hai, hai. I will tell them. But not until the new members show themselves."

"Okay, that will work. Well, bye." As each woman signed off, he took a sip of his drink. He picked up the transfer papers and beginning filling them out.

"Tsukiyo-, no, Akatsuki Maika. That should work."

* * *

Butter: Does anyone know who is Suzaku? No one knows?...

Rima: Finally, I appear. Don't I play a main role in this? -.-

Butter: You do! How can I leave you out? You're one of my favorite! -snuggles-

Skittles: What about me?

Butter: Eh... You're okay. Raikou was made after you...

Skittles: How am I like that brat?!

Raikou: You want a fight?

Skittles: Sure. Bring it, brat.

Rima: Oi! Stop it.

Butter: Tick me, and you'll both get kicked out!

Skittles: Now... Let's calm down.

Rima: -sigh- Anyway, please review. Butter, Tsuki, Chiru, and Skittles will be working on the other stories, so they might not update as fast, just to tell you.


	3. Housewarming

Butter: I am so sorry! So sorry! It's been awhile since I updated, so I decided to put up another chapter after this.

Skittles: Isn't there more?

Butter: Oh, yeah! Last night, I made a horror fanfic of Shugo Chara, so I'm also posting that too.

Tsuki: Gosh, you didn't even give them a reason how come you didn't posted in awhile.

Chiru: It turned out that Butter lost the USB that had the stories we've posted. We just found it yesterday, underneath her bed.

Butter: Yeah... Well, at least, we found it, right?

Tsuki: You do not know how I was stressing out because of that... -evil aura-

Chiru: While the twins are about to get in a "fight," please enjoy this chapter. Please know that there might be alot of OOCness. That was a warning.

* * *

There was an uncomfortable silence in the backyard. This was not anyone's backyard. This was Tsukiyomi Ikuto's backyard. A renown violinist known in the entire world for his bittersweet songs.

"Ne, Konoe, what are we doing at Tsukiyomi-san's house?" Raikou hissed his words into her ear.

"Well, I don't exactly know." Konoe whispered back.

"You can not be serious." Tsukasa groaned as he shook his head in disappointment.

"Shh! He's coming over here." Shijima hushed them up.

Ikuto walked up to the kids. He smirked at their reactions. "How do you like my house?"

"It's fine, Tsukiyomi-san." Konoe looked down at her feet.

"Souma-san, isn't it rude to look at your feet when talking to someone older than you." Ikuto kneeled down in front of Konoe. He took her hand and kissed it. "Aren't I right?" Ikuto winked at her.

Konoe blushed a thousands colors of red. "U-uh…"

"Ikuto, what are doing with my Konoe?" Utau came up behind her brother.

"Greeting her, of course." Ikuto stood up while smirking.

Utau looked at her daughter and noticed her cheeks were flushed. "Ah! What are you thinking about doing with my daughter?" Utau looked at her brother curiously.

"Nothing. Just cute for her age. I already have a toy of my own." Ikuto smiled in a bittersweet way.

Utau bit her lip. "Gomen, I didn't mean to bring her up…"

Ikuto patted her on her head. "It's okay. I still have her after all."

"Okaa-san, how do you know Tsukiyomi-san?" Konoe looked at her mom. It was weird because her mom was being too friendly with this violinist. "Don't tell me you guys were lovers?"

Utau spit out her drink toward the ground. Her husband came up and patted her back to calm her down.

"Ne, Otou-san, was Okaa-san and Tsukiyomi-san lovers?" Konoe looked at her dad, seeking an answer.

Kukai ruffled his hair. "Well, in a way. Your mom is the one you want to talk to about this."

After Utau stopped choking, she took her daughter's hand. She looked straight into her daughter's ivy green eyes. "Did you ever knew my maiden name?"

Konoe thought about it and shook her head.

"My maiden name is Tsukiyomi Utau. I never really told you about my past…" Utau looked at her daughter for her response.

Konoe stood there, thinking. So Okaa-san's maiden name was Tsukiyomi Utau. But how does that make her related to Tsukiyomi-san… "You guys are siblings?!"

Ikuto nodded. "Yep, my only sister is Tsukiyomi Utau, who was also known as Hoshina Utau." Ikuto smirked at his last words.

"Hoshina Utau?!" The Guardians looked at each other. Konoe's mom was Hoshina Utau?!

Kukai and Utau looked at each other, laughing.

"What's so funny?" Konoe looked at her mom and dad.

"That you didn't know that both of your parents are famous people." Ikuto answered for them.

"Should I tell them?" Kukai looked at his wife

"Secrets are pouring out today, anyway." Utau nodded.

"Konoe, I never told you my whole name, which is Souma Kukai." Kukai looked at her daughter.

"The famous soccer player who disappeared along with other famous people when Easter Company was reestablished?" Shijma asked.

This, caught the ears of the adults there.

"What do you mean, Shijima?" Utau looked at her friends' daughter.

"Well, from what I heard, a couple of famous people disappeared after Easter Company was opened again.

There was Hoshina Utau, the famous singer, Souma Kukai, the world player soccer player, Yuiki Yaya, the world renown ballerina, Mashiro Rima, who was a funny comedian but was lady-like, Fujisaki Nagihiko, who was a famous basketball player and dancer, and Sanjou Kairi, the former but famous teacher of swordsmanship. Hotori Tadase, who was once the prime minister became our city's governor.

That can't be a coincidence, right?" Shijima noticed all the adults were around her.

"I guess we have to reveal everyone's secret." Ikuto looked at his friends, who nodded.

The Guardians looked at them in a weird way.

* * *

"Mou, what is Papa doing?" The girl with platinum blue hair leaned against the wall of her house, her eyes closed.

"What is he thinking?" Her companion ruffled his raven black hair. "I thought he wanted to tell them about the new council members…" His ice blue eyes looking at the sky.

"Well, Papa has always been like that. I don't really care, just don't want him to regret what he does…" The girl stood up. "Let's go, Ryuu. We have to go change. We don't want Kohaku and Chiisai yelling at us."

"You're right…" As Ryuu helped his friend into the house, he can't help notice that something might go wrong.

* * *

Skittles: So that was our chapter. I don't think I edited it yet... Well, everyone is not prefect. Anyway, please review.


	4. Disbandment and New Rivals

Chiru: This is that sorry gift for updating too slow. We are now working on the other stories.

Skittles: Yep. Tsuki is working on Blooming Petals, while Butter is working on this. Chiru is trying to plan out his next chapter for his story.

Chiru: Now, let's get on with the story.

* * *

Everyone was now in the backyard. There was six people whom the Guardians did not recognize.

There was a lady who had soft red eyes. Her hair was a soft orange color which was wavy. It was up in a side ponytail. The lady next to her, had slender legs. She had caramel hair which fell past her shoulders and chocolate brown eyes.

Near the pool, there stood two girls and guys talking to each other.

There was a girl with platinum blue hair tied up in a ponytail and a plait hanging down. Over one of her eyes was an eye patch. Her right eye was a golden hazel color. The girl next to her had silver dust hair and crimson red eyes.

Next to the silver-haired girl was a guy. He had silver purple-like hair. His eyes were bloody red. Near him, was another guy. He had raven black hair and ice blue eyes. They seemed to get along quite well.

"Now, who wants to start first?" Ikuto looked at each of his friends.

Utau broke the silence. "I'll start first since I'm the one who started it." She then took a deep breath. "I used to be Hoshina Utau. Before I worked for Easter, but no longer do. After dissolving the contract with Easter, I worked with a new company under my friend, Sanjou Yukari. I was a special employee under Easter."

"While Utau was working under Easter, I got to meet her. Her competitive energy attracted me to her. I used to be captain of my soccer team and stopped playing when I entered middle school. I tried out basketball, but I didn't work out for me, so I went back to soccer. I happen to be the first Jack's chair in this group." Kukai continued after his wife.

Then Tsukasa's father spoke up. "I'm Sanjou Kairi. I'm actually the youngest out of the adults here. I used to be teacher for swordsmanship, but stopped after several things happened. I was also Utau's manager's little brother. I was also the Jack's chair, but I was the second one."

"I happened to meet everyone when Kairi moved here. I'm Mashiro Rima. I almost had to resign from the Guardians but I end up staying instead. I am a comedian, but I have high expectations for those who entering my kind of business. I was also the former Queen's chair, well, the second one." Rima took a sip of her wine.

"I'm Fujisaki Nagihiko. I was known for my dancing and skills in basketball. I was the first Queen's chair and last Jack's chair out of everyone." Nagihiko noticed the kids were eyeing him in a weird way.

"I'm Hotori Tadase. I think everyone knows me here. I was the prime minister, but something came up which made me resign." Tadase looked at the two women.

The kids noticed that the two unknown women stepped up.

The one with caramel hair spoke first. "I'm Yuiki Yaya, a ballerina at heart. I'm still childish, but that's who I am. I was the Ace's chair."

"I'm Akihime Suzaku, the headmaster of Seiyo Gakuen, which is now combined with the middle school and high school. I'm actually friends with Mashiro Rima and Yuiki Yaya. I happened to be the wife of Tadase and mother of Raikou."

That was when the kids' jaws dropped, especially Raikou's.

"You can't be the headmaster. She has lighter hair color than you." Konoe spoke up.

"I am, and that was just a wig." Suzaku noticed Raikou was pissed.

"You can't be my mom. She left my dad and I years ago!" Raikou yelled out.

The kids near the pool looked toward his way and started walking toward them.

"Raikou, she is your mother." Tadase stated.

"You actually take that woman's side?! Do you know that she left us? Is there something wrong with your mind? She could've cheated on you after she left. She's probably back because the man she ran after is done with her. Have you ever thought about that?!" Raikou questioned his father.

"I-" Before Tadase could speak, someone spoke before him.

"Maybe something is wrong with you. You don't give your mother a chance to talk and you say things about her." The girl with silver dust hair spoke at him.

"Who are you?" Raikou glared at her. Tension was truly growing.

"Shut up, you brat!" Suzaku managed to shut him up. "Gosh, I don't even know how Tadase dealt with you. Anyway, since everyone is here, Ikuto has an announcement."

Ikuto stood up. "The current Guardians at Seiyo Gakuen will now disband. In their place, new Guardians has been chosen."

The Guardians looked at him with shock. He couldn't be serious, right?

"Akihime-san, he's joking, right?" Konoe looked at her.

"He's right. None of you know what is the true meaning behind the creation of the Guardians." Suzaku explained.

"So who are they?" Tsukasa asked.

"We're right here." The girl with platinum blue hair spoke up.

"What makes them able to take our spots?" Shijima asked.

Ikuto was about to speak, but the new Guardians spoke for him.

"Guardians look after the hearts of others. Leading them on the right path to their dream. If they stray, we'll find their hearts and bring them back. We have to protect the hearts of the students." The girl with crimson eyes spoke.

The Guardians noticed that her words were similar to Konoe's words.

"This all has to do with the heart's egg. There are times when the heart's egg will come out and open, which will be shugo chara, our would-be selves. Protecting is something we can't just do. We have to nurture, care, look after, and provide chances for their dreams to be fulfilled." The girl with platinum blue hair ended what her friend said.

The Guardians were amazed. This was what Crimson Moon wrote to them. Crimson Moon was someone who told them about shugo chara and how each one was special. She couldn't be Crimson Moon, can she?

"Well, that is how come they are the new Guardians." Ikuto stated.

"They don't have shugo chara." Shijima pointed out. But to her amazement, their shugo chara just appeared behind them, except for the platinum girl.

"They do." Rima said.

The Guardians looked at her as if she was some freak.

"I used to have one myself." Rima explained.

"Now, let's present our new Guardians, whom will be going to be named after suits." Ikuto walked over to the new group.

"Tsukishima Chiisai, the Heart's chair." Her eyes were cold and glaring at Raikou.

"Tsukishima Kohaku, the Spade's chair." His eyes showed that he didn't care.

"Hatoyama Ryuu, the Clover's chair." His eyes were icy cold, not wanting to do with anything.

"Akatsuki Maika, the Diamond's chair." Her eyes showed no emotion, nothing at all.

As the old Guardians glared at the new ones, Ikuto couldn't help but smirk. This would really lay out their paths for what they want.

* * *

Tsuki: I just Chiisai and Maika! I can't wait to write about Meika again. Gosh, she's too cute in my head.

Butter: Dang, aren't you hyper?

Tsuki: Says the person who can't wait to write about Raikou. -.-

Butter: o.O S-shut up!

Skittles: Okay... Anyway, please review. :D


	5. Picking Yourself Up

Butter: We're so sorry! -bows down multiple times-

Tsuki: ...I think they get it, Butter. Plus, I think we need a reason, don't we?...

Butter: Ah, right! The reason the chapter is posted very late is because... because...

Tsuki: Ugh... The reason is because we were busy with schoolwork and extra-curriculum activites.

Butter: And because we got in trouble, so we couldn't work on the chapter. :D

Tsuki: They didn't need to know that...

Butter: Oh... Anyway, please enjoy. :D

* * *

Her ivy green eyes shifted left to right, while her hands fumbled with the hem of her skirt. Konoe could feel the stares and murmurs of her fellow classmates. "Do I look that weird without the cape?..." Anyone could tell that she had a gloomy atmosphere around her.

"Stop staring at her, you damn kids!" Her shugo chara glared at the students even though they couldn't hear or see her. "Tch, just because you're not wearing the cape, does not mean that you get to stared at. Well, news flash for them, fuck off and get a life!"

Konoe softly giggled at her shugo chara. Her face returned to its natural color, instead of that pale color on her face. Aki would always tell someone straight up what was in her mind.

Aki smiled a bit. She was content with her friend being happy. "Oh, you're smiling again."

Aki had bright sunset orange eyes with rich violet hair in a side ponytail under a newsboy cap. She had on a black long sleeve which hugged her figure. On top of that was a grey sleeveless hoodie. She wore dark blue jeans with small tennis shoes. In her back pocket was her small digital camera.

"Souma-san, how come you're not wearing the royal cape?" A girl approached Konoe. She seemed like she thought she was better than everyone else.

"Um…" Konoe looked at Aki for some help.

"Fine, chara change!" Aki sighed. Konoe seriously had trouble speaking up to people who seemed superior to her.

A newsboy cap appeared on Konoe's head. Her calm demeanor turned into something else. "So you think you're some-!" Before she could finish, someone pulled her by the collar, causing her chara change to disable.

"Ryuuji Yumiko-san, please excuse Konoe. She not wearing her cape, does not mean you get to question her with that attitude. And please don't think that you're on top of the world, it causes me to hate you."

Konoe turned around only to her cousin and her shugo chara. "Maika?"

Yumiko's face turned ugly. "Just who do think you are?" Her blue eyes filled with instant hate.

"Akatsuki Maika, the Diamond's chair of the new Guardians, who is the head seat. I can report for harassment if you intend to question my cousin." Her right eye glaring at her.

Yumiko shoved Maika to the ground. "Watch what you say, eye patch. Don't let me see you or feel pain from me." She walked away before kicking Maika in the stomach.

* * *

"Maika, are you okay?" Konoe rushed to her cousin's side. She lifted Maika onto her feet. "Yumiko needs some serious treatment." Her eyes darkened with pure disgust.

"Konoe, I'm okay. I actually want to see you and introduce my shugo chara to you. I see Aki is proven useless." Maika's eye moved onto Aki.

"What the hell are you talking about? No one has ever called me useless, except for-!" She was cut off by the glare that was sent by Maika's shugo chara.

"Noelle, Konoe, this is Kirari, my shugo chara. She's a leader, but she's says she is a king."

The shugo chara, who shot Aki a dirty glare, bowed to them in greeting. "It's nice to meet you. I hope to get along with you."

She had dark blonde hair which reached up to her cheeks, with a white heart clip holding her bangs out of her face. She wore a loose white tie with a long sleeve black buton shirt, with a white skirt. On the top of her head was a crown tipping to the side.

"What's with that greeting if you shot me a dirty glare, _Kirari_?" Aki looked at her directly in the eyes.

"I didn't want you to offended, but I find you very straightforward, and it might hurt someone unintentionally. Plus, I think you need some reasoning in your head, _Aki_."

Her remark made Aki tense up. "Why y-you-!" She ended up slapping Kirari across the face.

Kirari looked at Aki with emotionless eyes. "I won't continue a fight if I know if it's useless. It's best that you don't hit me in front of Michiru."

"Who the hell is Michiru?" Aki was felt like anger was boiling in her.

"Ah! Kirari-chan, what's with that sore on your face?" A female shugo chara appeared all of a sudden. She had faint wavy blonde hair with light blue eyes. She was wearing a sleeveless knee length white dress with a icy blue crystal pendant around her neck. On her back were two light blue angel wings.

"Hey! Where did you come from? Who the hell are you?" Aki's temper was short when people suddenly annoy her.

"I'm Michiru, Chiisai's shugo chara." Her eyes began to turn into a deep blue color. "Were you the one who hurt Kirari-chan?" Her voice grew with anticipation.

"So what if I am?" Aki sneered at her.

"Be prepared." Her eyes were now a deep ocean blue. The feathers from her wings came off, revealing two blue devil wings. In her hand, a sword appeared, pointed at Aki.

"M-Maika! Tell Michiru to lower down her blade!" Konoe said her words straight out, which she does not do normally.

Kirari looked at Maika, who smiled at her, which Konoe could not see. She turned around to face her friend. "Michiru, don't you want to tend my wound?" Her voice was warm and friendly than her emotionless tone.

Michiru turned back to normal and flew to Kirari at full speed. "I almost forgot!" She giggled like an angel. She plucked a feather from her wings, and it turned into a ball of light. The ball then turned into water, which Michiru rubbed on Kirari's cheek. "Yay, it's all better now."

"Michiru, did you threaten anyone while I was away?" The voice came from behind Konoe.

Konoe turned around to see Chiisai and another shugo chara floating next to her. "Tsukishima-san, do you have two shugo charas?"

Chiisai looked at Konoe. "Yeah. That angel is mine. The same thing goes for this devil, Michiko." Her eyes held no emotion.

Aki took a good look at Michiko.

She had raven violet hair in a side ponytail and deep orange eyes like fire burning. She was wearing a faint deep red long sleeve blouse with a black skirt trailing down from her thighs to her knees. She had laced beige boots. A bloody red crystal pendant fell down just below her chest. Lastly, on her back were two crimson red devil wings.

"What are you looking at?" Her voice was soft like Michiru's, but more mature. Michiko looked at Aki who just kept looking at her.

Aki immediately flew right up to Michiko's face. "You look like a model. Do you mind if I take your picture? You look so pretty. Your figure is well-defined unlike that false angel. That angel is more like a fallen one." Her eyes were filled with admiration.

Kirari could see a vein popping out of Michiru's head. "Michiko, I think you need to stop Michiru from going crazy…"

"Well, I'm sorry for being this way, you bitch! I'm the devilish angel, who hides her intentional feelings while showing a false smile!" Michiru immediately covered her mouth.

Konoe looked at Chiisai was tending to Maika's wound. She noticed that Chiisai was smiling while talking to Maika, even though Maika just smiled a bit. "Is she being like Michiru, right now?" She didn't know if Chiisai's smile was real or not.

"Michiru!" Michiko flew over to her sister. "Don't reveal anything further more."

"Michiko-sama." Aki followed Michiko to her sister.

Michiko looked at Kirari who gave her nod. She turned to Aki. "Okay, there are things I want you to do." She saw Aki nod with eagerness. "Don't ever call me by my name. Two, don't ever look at me because I don't want to see your ugly face. Three, you are an annoying brat. Four, who said that I let you be near me. Five, I don't even like you, _**you false wannabe girl**_." She turned away, to hide her face.

Konoe looked at Michiko in shock. "Oi! What did you say to her?!"

Kirari responded for Michiko. "She just told off your shugo chara. For someone who can speak their mind, Aki apparently can't do that. Therefore, you can't even speak your mind."

Konoe was about to slap Kirari, but Maika stood in the wayand got hit. "Maika, I'm sorry!" Her face was filled with regret.

"Konoe, what Kirari said is right. You can't be yourself, if your shugo chara does not believe in herself. Now, I say this. What Michiko said to Aki, I agree with her, but that **brat** she is talking about, is what I call the bitch, referred **you**." Her eyes looked directly at Konoe, who trembled with shock. "Don't ever come near me, until you can _ruin_ me with your own hands." She walked away with Chiisai and their shugo chara.

* * *

"Konoe!" Shijima suddenly appeared from behind Konoe. "I managed to overhear everything when I was passing by. How dare she say that to you?!"

Konoe looked up at her friend. "She's right… I don't believe in myself…"

Aki appeared in front of her. "I'm sorry, Konoe. Even though, I say all those things, I'm not sure if I can say it in front of people…"

"You people have to be very stupid…"

Aki looked up and saw Kirari. "What are you doing here?!" Her eyes were filled with immense hate.

"I can't believe you didn't realize it… Konoe managed to speak up for you against Michiko. Didn't you realize that? She did that for you, not for herself." Kirari then flew away with a small smile on her face.

It dawned on Konoe and Aki. She did do that for her shugo chara. It was like Maika and Michiko tried to help them or something. "Aki, I think we have a chance."

"I do, too. Let's go ruin those people and get those seats back." Aki took out her camera. "Let's ruin them with our own power."

"Konoe…" Shijima couldn't resume her words. She was not the one who comfort her friends, but some girl who just appeared in her life all of a sudden. "They're not getting away with this…" Her possessiveness over Konoe was like her mother's when she was younger. She gritted her teeth at thought of thinking about Maika.

Yuki looked at Shijima in concern. Yeah, she was her shugo chara.

She had light brown hair tied into a messy bun. Her eyes were a light blue color. Yuki was wearing a black and white striped long sleeve with shorts with overalls. She also had knee high stockings which were black and white striped. On top of her head was a small beret, while in her hand was a stuffed bunny.

_I thought I was here for Shijima's fondness over cute and sweet things… I guess I have to watch over her again, so I won't get lost again…_ Yuki whispered to herself.

* * *

"Maika, don't you think you were a bit too mean toward your cousin?" Chiisai leaned forward to get a view of her friend.

Maika remained mute.

"Chiisai, it was actually Maika's plan to get Konoe to talk her mind. We didn't know it will turn out this way. I didn't even guess that people were going to get hit." Michiru looked at her owner.

Chiisai sighed, but looked at Maika with a smile again. "I get it, but things are going to be tough. Since that Aki can use her camera to snoop on what we're doing for them…"

"That's what I want them to do. I want her to use her own resources to ruin me. I **want to see** what Souma Konoe can do to her cousin, Akatsuki Maika aka Crimson Moon." Her lips curved into a smile.

Chiisai giggled a bit. This was going to be fun. She just hoped that the guys were having an easy time with the former Jack's and Ace's chairs.

* * *

Chiru: As anyone who read, they could see that Maika was a bit harsh in the chapter.

Tsuki: That is because she trying to make her cousin believe in herself and stand up to be her would-be self.

Chiru: As for Shijima's condition and her shugo chara, Yuki...

Tsuki: Apparently, Yuki was close to being an X egg because Shijima started to lose sight of herself, but Konoe helped her out of that.

Chiru: I noticed our readers would get confuse by this chapter, so feel free to ask questions.


	6. Fight for What's Yours

Tsuki: It turns out that I have been the only typing these chapters. -glares-

Butter: -sweats- Hey, I was at tournaments.

Tsuki: You are so lucky.

Butter: Heh... Anyway, review.

* * *

"How do you think Hotori and Sanjou are doing?" Ryuu looked at his friend. He noticed that Kohaku was not answering him. "Ko-ha-ku." He stretched out the syllables in Kohaku's name.

"Huh? Oh, sorry. I just spaced out." Kohaku laughed nervously.

"Ah, I know what it is. I remember we used to be chased by the girls at school. I bet you're hiding from the girls now." Ryuu looked at him to see if he got it right.

Kohaku twitched. "Yeah… In France, it was hard to hide. I'm not sure if Japanese girls or French girls are more crazy about guys…"

"Oi, that sounded like you're being racist." Ryuu teased. Well, Kohaku was right in a way. Those girls chased them everywhere. He shivered at the thought of being chased.

"Oh… Sorry about that." As Kohaku saw that the coast was clear, he faced Ryuu. "So what did you wanted to ask me?"

"Oh, yeah. How do you think Hotori and Sanjou are doing?" Ryuu looked at the sky.

"I'm guessing that Tsukasa still is in shock, but he won't show it. While for the Hotori brat, he's going to be pissed by laying an eye on us. Well, we'll just have to threaten him to shut up, right?" Kohaku chuckled.

Ryuu looked at his friend with wide eyes. Sometimes he wondered if Kohaku was sadistic or not. "Okay… You're going to freak anyone out if they hear you."

"Really, now?" His eyes hidden by his glasses showed a mischievous glint.

"Takuma, can you deal with him?" Ryuu looked at his shugo chara.

"Why don't you do that yourself?" His shugo chara floated in front of his face. "I'm not dealing with that guy when he's in a mood like that."

Takuma was Ryuu's shugo chara. He had ruffled turquoise hair with dark red eyes. He had on a loose white long sleeve with a black loose tie. He wore black dress pants and grey shoes. He had on a rather big beret over his head, which was meant to hide something underneath. On his wrist was a silver chain bracelet.

"Kohaku, snap out of it. What if Maika catches you like that?" A voice came from behind Kohaku.

Kohaku quickly snap out of it. He would never show that side of him to Maika. He didn't want Maika to be influenced, mainly because she'll torture himself with his own tactics.

"Thank you for coming, Yuu. I thought he was going to torture me." Ryuu smiled at Yuu, only for him to be ignored.

Yuu was Kohaku's shugo chara. He had olive black hair that fell around his cheeks and his eyes were an elegant silver color. He wore a white long sleeve dress shirt with a black t-shirt underneath. He had on ripped denim jeans and black converse shoes. Hanging low was a music note necklace. Over his shoulder was an instrument case.

"Yuu, can't you show any emotions?" Kohaku looked up at his shugo chara.

Yuu just looked at Kohaku, with no emotion.

Kohaku sighed. Yuu never really showed any emotions to humans or shugo chara. He usually voice his emotions when he was playing his instruments or singing.

"Kohaku, I think we've been spotted. Well, I've been spotted." Ryuu pointed at the group of girls looking at them with love-filled eyes.

"Shit! Let's go, Ryuu. Plus, we get to work out like we did in France." Kohaku smirked as he ran ahead of Ryuu with Jun following him.

Ryuu laughed. "Oi, wait up!" He ran after Kohaku with Takuma, only to have to herd of girls starting to run after them.

* * *

Raikou glared at anyone who at them in a weird way. He was seriously ticked off.

"Raikou, calm down. It's not they're going to attack just because you're not wearing the cape." His shugo chara floated near him.

Yukio was the name of the shugo chara. He had forest green hair with warm chocolate eyes. He wore a white long sleeve v-neck with a string criss-crossing the V. He wore black dress pants and dress shoes. He had silver earrings on his ears.

"Shut up. I don't need you to tell me what to do." Raikou continued to glare at the students until he meant up with Tsukasa. "Oi, Sanjou!"

Tsukasa turned around to see his "friend" glaring at him. "Okay, stop glaring at me as if you want to kill me, if I'm your friend."

Raikou calmed down, and looked at Tsukasa as he usually does.

This surprised Tsukasa. Surprisingly, this guy considers the feeling of others. "So what's up?"

"It's the damn eyes staring at us. It's plain creepy. It's like they're stalkers or something!" Raikou started to fume.

Tsukasa noticed Yukio was shaking his head, making him chuckle. Unlike his father, Tsukasa didn't wear glasses, showing off his handsome features.

"What?!" Raikou yelled at him again.

"Nothing. It's just funny seeing you react like this." Tsukasa replied, only to have Raikou stare at him with wide eyes and an opened mouth.

"You would want to shut that thing, unless you want a bug to get in there."

Raikou quickly closed his mouth and glared at the shugo chara near Tsukasa.

Jun was the shugo chara Raikou was glaring at, who was Tsukasa's shugo chara. He had scarlet red hair in a small low ponytail and faint golden eyes. He wore a black dress shirt with first three buttons unbuttoned. He wore ripped-up jeans. He also had on a fingerless gloves.

"You know what! Why don't fight with me? You're a fighter." Raikou glared at him.

"Just in case you forgot, I'm a passive fighter. I won't fight without a reason." Even though Jun said that, his left eye was twitching, because Raikou was being a pest.

Just before Raikou could talk back to Jun, a yell was heard from the gates. "Move it!" That was when two shadows jumped over the gates which was considered impossible unless you climbed the big tree.

Unfortunately, those two shadows fell on Tsukasa and Raikou. They immediately got off the boys, bowing in apology.

Raikou and Tsukasa got up, and stared at the sight before them. It was Tsukishima Kohaku and Hatoyama Ryuu.

Ryuu looked up and noticed that it was the brats. "Kohaku, we didn't need to bow in apology. It's just Hotori and Sanjou. Well, we should've bowed to Sanjou, not Hotori." Ryuu smirked at Hotori.

Kohaku looked up and sighed. "Ryuu, you're pissing him off."

"I don't care. He deserves it because he insulted Suzaku-san." Ryuu's eyes turned cold. "I'm gladly to piss off anyone who insults Suzaku-san."

Kohaku understood his feeling, but this was something Suzaku would not want. "Ryuu-" Before Kohaku could speak to his friend, Raikou threw a punch at Ryuu.

Ryuu dodged the punch. "Oh, throwing a punch at your senpai." His voice was dark and emotionless.

"Don't talk about that woman." His eyes showed hate.

"I'm sorry to say this, but your mother has always been with you. She has been the headmaster of the school ever since you entered. Haven't you noticed?" Ryuu looked at him with emotionless eyes.

Raikou's temper went down. The name Akihime entered his life ever since he entered the school. He couldn't believe it.

"I truly think you blamed your mother for the wrong thing. Just for insulting her, I think she deserves some payback." Ryuu walked up to Raikou's shugo chara.

Yukio looked up at Ryuu. He never knew who had such emotion as him. It was almost like resentment, but for what?

Ryuu's hand looked like it was holding onto something. Suddenly, Yukio's egg appeared around Yukio and enclosed him in it. Ryuu made the egg close and looked like he was going to break it.

Raikou looked in shock. "Let go of him!" Raikou ran up to Ryuu trying to get his shugo chara back.

But Ryuu moved effortlessly away from Raikou's hands. "Get him. Using any way to get him, even if it means hurting yourself in the process just to get what you want."

Kohaku just looked at what Ryuu was doing. His shugo chara just gazing.

Tsukasa was getting pissed. "Jun, let's chara change."

"You just read my mind." Jun smirked at Tsukasa. "Chara change!" Personally, he was getting worked up himself.

A chain appeared and was hooked around Tsukasa's pants, while on his hands were fingerless gloves. He ran toward Ryuu, and looked at Raikou for a move to attack Ryuu.

Raikou noticed what Tsukasa was doing. Raikou immediately calmed down and pointed at Ryuu's legs.

Tsukasa was still running, but as he reached Ryuu, he slid and tried to kick Ryuu off of his feet.

Ryuu dodged, but Yukio's egg slipped from his fingers.

Kohaku, Yuu, and Takuma noticed that there was slight smile on Ryuu's face. He accomplished his task.

"Wow, that's was some teamwork, not. I give you back your shugo chara. Make sure you give him some space when he comes out. They don't like to be forced into their eggs. Oh, and remember what I said. The same goes for you, Sanjou." Ryuu smirked at them. He looked at his shugo chara.

Takuma just looked at him, but he understood what he had to do. "Chara change."

A big beret appeared on Ryuu's head, but he took it off. Wolf ears appeared on top of his head, as his tail suddenly appeared. "Ja ne." He backed up and ran full speed toward the gate, succeeding at jumping over it.

Raikou and Tsukasa were in shock. No one could do that.

Kohaku then approached his kouhai. "Talk to Souma and Fujisaki. The girls told them a message, so you should tell them your message. Remember this, we're going easy on you." The glare on his glasses couldn't show the emotion in his eyes. He leapt on the big tree, and jumped over the fence.

* * *

Before Tsukasa and Raikou could let the message sink in, they heard screams from the other side. They soon heard Ryuu's voice.

"Shoot! We came back to early!" But it was followed by a chuckle.

"But we're finally having fun, right?" Another chuckle was heard.

"Ne, Yuu, do you think we should meet up with the others in the Royal Garden?" Takuma looked at his friend.

"I guess." Yuu started to float toward the glass building, but stopped. He floated in front of Tsukasa's and Raikou's faces. "I have something to tell you."

"What?" Raikou calmly asked. He did not want to endanger Yukio again.

"Try your best. They want to see what you can do. Not the current Guardians, but Crimson Moon." Yuu and Takuma took off before Raikou could question them.

Raikou and Tsukasa looked at each other in shock. How did that shugo chara know about Crimson Moon?

* * *

"Do you think that we should've done that?" Takuma looked at Yuu.

"Well, nothing bad has happened to us, yet." Yuu noted. As he approached the table in the garden, placing himself in front of Maika, who was waiting for them.

"Good response, Yuu. Thanks for telling them that. Now, we'll just have to see what they can do." Maika petted Yuu's hair as thanks.

Takuma thought Yuu would get annoyed, but Yuu just sat there, letting Maika pet his hair. He just shrugged it off, so he took off to go get Ryuu.

As Takuma left, Yuu smlied. He only approve of Maika, so he let his emotions out whenever they were alone. Soon, his face went back to its old mask. "Maika."

"What is it?" She knew something was wrong. "Is someone watching us?"

"Yeah…" Yuu was always surprised how Maika knew what he was thinking.

Maika giggled to herself. "Then things are going into motion. I think Otou-sama will be pleased with this. After all, we're not the rightful Guardians. They are."

* * *

Tsuki: So, Maika has a soft side to her after all. -smirks-

Maika: What was with that scene? I thought you wouldn't write that.

Tsuki: But I miss Meika-chan. -hugs Maika-

Maika: I miss her too. But don't go doing those things.

Tsuki: I know, but we need some development. Our stories are going to pretty long after all, escpecially Chiru's. It has fricking seven parts. The first story, out of the three, that's likely to finsh first would be this one or Blooming Petals.

Maika: Oh. Anyway, here's an announcement. There's an estimated of four to five chapters to be done while Innocent goes on break for winter break. I hope you enjoy their stories.

Tsuki: Please review.


	7. MUST READ

This is Innocent Butterfly, coming back with good news and bad news. The bad news are REALLY BAD news. The good news is okay…

So, you want the good news or bad news?… No response, eh?… Well, here comes the bad news:

During winter break, it turned out Skittles is going to be out of our group. Even though he wasn't really writing the stories, he was a rather good editor and proofreader. In other words, Skittles is moving away, so we can't really joke around with him anymore.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Maidens and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're finish those and see what will happen from there.

Since Skittles is going away, we will discontinue our stories. We won't know when we might pick it up again, since Chiru is getting ready to look for some schools to go to. He's a senior, if you didn't know. Tsuki and I are behind in schoolwork ever since we got back, since we haven't reviewed over vacation. Plus, we have to get ready for the New Year coming up. Before you say, New Year has already past, we meant the Chinese New Year.

We might write again around the spring time. We don't want to raise any hopes, so yeah. Theirs is an ulikely chance that we will pick up these stories again. But we won't delete them, so you can guess what happens afterwards if you want.

If anyone wants the plot of the stories to write them, we'll give it to them as long as they ask. We have n problem with that, since we're already busy in some other stuff.

Again, we are sorry with the discontinuation of our stories. It turned out we can't really handle doing this, when we're in our major years of school: freshman and senior year. We're sorry.

But as we recall, we owe our readers at least four chapters? Well, A New Generation has at least four chapters done. We're still working on Blooming Petals and So Close Yet So Far. They both have at least one chapter done. We're going to finish up those chapters and will be waving good-bye to these stories, unless something happens.


End file.
